Returning Pasts
by RedLA
Summary: Beyond the Break and Slight Instant Star crossover... Bailey will talk about everything, but his past.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first BTB story so I hope you like it... I tried to write people in character but I also love criticism and reviews...Here it goes... Oh, and because I didn't know where to put it, this will be somewhat of an Instant Star cross over, just wait a few chapters.

I do not own the rights to Beyond the Break or anything relating to the show...

------------------

The team was outside cooling down from a practice when Dale, one of the Wave Sync suits, and a young woman came walking up. Well Dale walked, the woman limped. As they got closer Lacey noticed a pink cast on her left leg, and her wrist was in a brace, the girl had obviously gotten into some kind of pretty sick accident.

Dale and the girl finally got to them and Dale set down the duffel bag he was carrying. "Justin, I believe you've met Kale." Justin raised a hand in greeting, "we met about four years ago, in Tahiti." Kale nodded, "good to see you again." Then Dale turned to the rest of the team, "Ladies, this is Kale Walbridge, she's a Wave Sync surfer and she's going to be doing her rehab here, she's staying in the last spare room for the time being. Kale, these are the Wave Sync girls, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, and Lacey, they're a promising new team."

Kale nodded intently as she listened to Dale, leaving the girls time to take her all in, get the mood off her. Kale was about five six, muscular build, pretty face, deep tan and sun bleached blond hair. After Dale finished speaking, Kale started to speak and this time Lacey recognized the accent: Kale was from Southern California. "My leg's a little sore from the flight, mind if I go in the house?" Dale shook his head, "of course not." With that, Kale turned and headed towards the house.

Once she left, Birdie turned to Dale, "Why haven't I heard of her? I researched every winning short boarder for the last three years when I started." Dale smiled, "Kale's a big wave rider, she won the womens national championships last year."

Dawn cocked her head as she addressed Dale curiously, "just curious, our house is pretty full as is, why are you moving her in here?" Dale smirked, "she asked, and we pretty much try to grant all of Kale's requests. She's very important to Wave Sync." Dawn frowned, "okay then, I want my own apartment." Dale actually laughed at that, "I'll explain this to you, and remember, I'm a business man. Kale's main sponsor has been Wave Sync for the last four years, she's had twenty covers and god knows how many articles featuring her, she's won Espys, she's in videos, she has her own pro model surfboard which sells like hot cakes by the way. She makes Wave Sync a lot of money, and almost as important, Kale has broken the barrier all of you are going to try and cross. She is respected by male surfers, she's in their magazines as a surfer, not just as eye candy like most other women who make Surfer are...all in all, Kale brings in money for Wave Sync, and we keep Kale happy. I've got to get going, could someone bring her bag in the house?"

With that Dale walked off leaving a very disgruntled surf team. "Justin, we've got a corporate suck up living with us! No way!" Lacey spoke indignantly and Justin tried to calm them down. "Kale's a great surfer, that's it, she's a little older than you guys so she's had more experience on the waves and with the sponsors, she's no suck up that's for sure. I think you'll like each other, you four can learn a lot from Kale, I think it's good she's staying with us for a little while." Seeing the groups hesitation Justin added, "I'll spring for breakfast tommorow morning if we all get through the night pleasantly."

After practice the girls and Justin were trudging into the house when Justin asked Lacey if she would take Kale's duffel to her room. With a pointed glare at Justin, Lacey grabbed the bag and walked to the half open door of the last bedroom in the house, she knocked then pushed the door open to find Kale sitting up on the bed still waking up... "Hey, come in Lacey." Kale said pleasantly, Lacey walked in hesitantly, "I just brought your bag." Kale nodded, "thanks, I've got balance issues at the moment so heavy lifting just isn't happening. How was practice?" she asked curiously, Lacey shrugged, "okay, waves were kind of flat." Kale chuckled, "it happens, this is a great house by the way, I was here for a party a couple years ago, but without all the people it looks even better."

Lacey gaped, "Justin, threw a party?" Kale smiled, "yeah, it was for the riders I think. We were here in January surfing Mavericks, and Justin's was the place to go after the competition... I had a great frozen margarita...beside the point, but yeah, Justin threw parties." She stretched out on the bed, "Lace, I seriously hate to be rude but I've been traveling for like eighteen hours, I really need to crash, would you tell the girls I'll see them in the morning?"

Lacey looked at Kale who was already half asleep, "sure..." she said quietly and walked out the door.

Lacey walked into the kitchen where Justin was having a snack and grinned, "One, she's asleep for the night apparently, and two, you threw parties?" Justin shook his head, "probably not as huge as Kale made it sound, she tells stories like Bailey does, they're true but a little bigger than what actually happened."

The rest of the night went on fairly uneventfully, Kai and Lacey did some homework, Dawn went out, and Birdie and Marcus went to dinner. Not a sound was heard out of Kale's room for the rest of the night.


	2. Suprise Suprise

Quick post I know, tell me what you think please! Is everyone in character at least a little, I'm new to BTB so I'm tryin' here!

I don't own the rights to Beyond the Break or Instant Star

Bailey was out of coffee at his house, so Saturday morning he wandered over to the girls house and was sitting in their kitchen drinking coffee with the four girls. He was happily enjoying the caffeine when he got the surprise of the century. Kale walked in the sliding door and Bailey promptly spit coffee.

Fortunately it just hit floor, no person got spit on. "Geez Bailey, spaz attack much!" Dawn said half laughing half scolding, but Bailey wasn't really listening. "Kale." He said hoarsely, Kale didn't look as startled, but it was an interesting expression on her face. "Hey Bailey." she had an interesting smile on her face, Lacey couldn't read the expression. Bailey stood up and set his cup down, he shot Kale a look, some wordless communication, and together they walked out the door.

The girls looked at each other and Kai piped up helpfully, "well, they obviously don't need to get introduced." That broke up the room in laughter and the girls went back to their morning routine.

"I don't see you for two years, then you walk into the sponsors Oahu house like you live there..." Kale interrupted, "I do live there, I'm staying until my leg heals." Bailey rolled his eyes, "about that, what the hell happened?" Kale shrugged, "New Zealand's going off this year, something about the weather patterns."

Bailey nodded in recognition, "how big was it?" Kale played with the Velcro on her wrist brace as she answered, "about forty feet maybe fifty." Bailey swore quietly and Kale laughed, "everyone was saying you could have won that day."

Bailey shook his head, "you're an idiot...let me finish...two years ago you were the best chick big wave rider in the world, you managed to achieve that with, what was your biggest wave again? Oh, yeah, that's right, thirty five...are you trying to kill yourself? Cause, if you are, there are much easier ways."


	3. Building a mystery

"Justin, what happened, come on, inquiring minds need to know! Old friends, old lovers, friends with benefits, a money loan gone wrong?" Dawn asked as she bounced on the couch next to Justin. All the other girls chimed in their agreement until Justin threw up his hands, "Bailey and Kale have known each other for many years, they rose up through the ranks at the same time. You know how Bailey's the reigning Pipe Master, well Kale's the reigning female champion. That's all I'm saying, ask Kale for the rest of the story." With that, he walked off, leaving the girls to ponder the two older surfers history together.

"I think they were in love, and something terrible happened." Kai mused and all the girls laughed. Birdie shook her head, "I think they've known each other a long time, maybe their whole lives, then fell in love." Lacey shook her head, "Did you see Bailey's face, that was surprised Bailey and pissed off Bailey. I think what you two said happened, then I think Kale did something, maybe Bailey, maybe both, I don't know. I do know they didn't end whatever it was on pleasant terms."

Dawn smiled, "anyone want to place a bet about who's complete story is right? I think I'm going to go with Lacey's, she's got experience with the whole troubled relationships thing." Lacey smacked her across the head as Kai put down a five for her story.

It didn't matter which one of the stories was right. It was completely obvious that something happened between Bailey and Kale, the Wave Sync girls cable had gone out and they were fascinated by the new addition to the household and the mystery they thought surrounded her.

"Bailey, I like Oahu and Wave Sync is so psyched I signed with them that they'll essentially do whatever I say. Handy when you need a favor." She moved to put a hand on Bailey's arm but he jerked away, "Kale I don't know if I can believe you."


End file.
